Invulnerble
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: bella and edward didnt meet in Forks, they meet in Volttera but she is still human but part demigod. she along with her friends are in he line of the blood bank that Heidi is bringing in for Aro,Cauis,Marcus, and the guard. what is she going to do? review!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary **

I know that all of you that saw New Moon know that when they were leaving the throne room that there was a line of tourists being led in by Heidi. Well let's say that there was a little vampire get together that was held by the Volturi, there were tons of vampires that drank from people coming so Heidi had to go 'fishing' for a lot of people. Bella was just done fighting the war that Kronos has started and was looking forward to spending the rest of her summer vacation with her friends, and then her mom tells her that she can go to Italy with her along with her friends. So let's say that Justin, thaila, Annabeth, and Grover are that line along with Bella's mom. Edward sees Bella and notices that he can't read her mind. This is after The Last Olympian, Bella is still invulnerable, just replace Percy with Bella.

**Tell me what ya think! **

Vironica Nightshadow


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Bella's pov**

I looked into his butterscotch eyes as Felix body slammed me into the ground. How long was I going to live, going on like this? I looked up at my predator with my eyes filled with hatred but also filling with tears. These were monsters but there were 12 people in this room that actually tried to be normal and tried not to hurt the humans but you couldn't count me because once you are in here it's really hard to get out. I feel responsible for what happened to those people, maybe if I had fought harder than they would have survived.

They couldn't help me, not now, not ever. Sure they could help me escape but I didn't want to because these people were using something against me. I could not quite call them people, should not call them people because they were unnatural but I couldn't judge them because neither was I. I was a child of Poseidon while they were actually born from a pair of humans. I was only half human, this 'life' that they 'lived' wasn't their fault anymore than it was my fault, but they still had a choice on whether to hunt humans or hunt animals as Edward had told me a few days ago, it felt more like a few million years ago.

Though just a few hours I told him that we couldn't be together no matter how many kisses we had shared, it didn't matter because I wasn't going to risk him. This was my problem and for some reason I was bringing him into it. He was so stubborn, saying that it didn't matter what they did to him he just wanted to be with me. I couldn't let this happen , that's where I had to hurt him, I told him that we couldn't be together and that I didn't love him. I told him that I care about him, which is why I have to let him go.

**How did you feel about the prologue? Review! Sorry but I am still debating with myself on how to start this story. Review and tell whether i should do the first chapter in Edward's pov or Bella's pov!**


	3. slave?

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's pov**

I can't believe we were taking a trip to Italy! It was going to be fun! Normally I wouldn't be excited about things, but it was me along with my mother and friends that were going. We have had enough with all of this supernatural stuff, with the titan lord and the minor gods and the hating Olympians. My mom said it was a place called Volterra and that they had a bunch of sightseeing. She also said that there were a lot of weird things that went on there, like how people that were tourists and how they went missing and were never found. Well we know that we can protect each other; they have my back and I have theirs. I know that if I can't trust them I can't trust anyone.

Anyways we were taking a train toward east New York and that's where we took a boat. Thaila and Nico got sea sick a few times, it was funny and they just glared right at Annabeth, Justin, Grover, and me. You see they aren't use to the whole traveling on water since their dad's are Hades and Zeus, their domains are the sky and the underworld. Though Thaila is afraid of heights which is what I find very amusing.

When we finally made it to Volterra I gasped at what I saw. It was absolutely beautiful, but it wasn't the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, it would have to be Mount Olympus but this was second. Like Greece, Volterra wasn't very flat. They had houses on the side of hills along with crops; I found that out in my text book at school. It is amazing how much information those things hold.

We got this hotel room that had 4 different bed rooms. Mom said that we were going to be here for the next 2 weeks, Annabeth and Justin wanted to go see the Architect exhibits, thaila, Justin, Nico and I just wanted to walk around the city and eat the different foods here. We did both but ours was picked first. We ate some good pizza and fresh bread. Then we went to see these horrible boring art exhibits; this beautiful lady with a red dress and brown hair came up to us.

"Hello I am Heidi, would you like a tour to see the Volturi castle?" she asked my mother and mom looked at us we looked at each other and nodded. I wanted to see a castle, it was better than art.

"Sure." Said mom and the lady led us over to a big group of people. I couldn't help but notice that she was a very pale lady even though she was in this hot sunny weather. I could tell she was wearing contacts; she was like a porcelain doll. I swear there is something really wrong with her.

We were led to a gothic but cool looking castle and into a torch lit hallway. Thaila and Nico and I were saying 'cool' all the way.

"Stay together please." She said "here we are entering the throne room."

I started to get a really really bad feeling about this. Something in the pit of my stomach was churning, I turned to look at Thaila and Annabeth to see if they we having the same reaction as me. Looks like they were. Heidi opens the door and there are three thrones that hold three men, on with blonde hair that almost white, the man in the middle had dark black hair and the other man on the left had brown hair.

There were people who looked about my age around the side of the thrones. I looked at them and one of them winked at me and I saw the red eyes and was instantly scared out of my mind.

'_What are they?'_

I asked myself.

"How shall we split this group, Aro?" asked the blonde hair guy.

"We shall choose first and then allow the guard to choose from what is left." Said the guy who I am guessing was Aro.

It took a few minutes but then when they were done choosing from us the guard started. This guy with black hair and blonde girl chose thaila, Justin, me, and this little girl. A big guy and smaller guy chose my mother, Grover, Annabeth and Nico. They grabbed us and we tried to struggle but they had a tight grip on us, they took us to a solid concrete room with no windows.

"Now which one of you is going first?" said the blonde one.

"Oh, Jane you know these conceited humans only care about themselves, so we will have to choose our selves." Said a guy that looked like her twin.

I proved him wrong by placing my self in front of them all; they raised their eye brows at me in surprise. Then Jane smiled at me, let me tell you this chicks smile was very creepy.

"This may hurt just a bit." She said after a few minutes her smile turned into a glare and she sprung at me, I caught her and we both hit the hard wall. She grabbed me and tried to bit my neck but her teeth couldn't puncture it at all. She tried with everything she had but it wouldn't bleed, she hissed with frustration. She slammed my head into the wall, and I pulled her hair and she screeched in pain.

"I can't bite her!" she said in angry dripping in her voice. Then she threw me up against the other wall and started to punch me but still I would not break, bleed, or even bruise.

The other guys started beating me too, and my friends started to get involved trying to help me but these people, or things wouldn't get hurt. They were kind of like me but I didn't try and kill people to feed myself, I would have found another way. They finally stopped ant were in fighting poses glaring at us.

"I have an idea!" said Jane's twin

"What is it Alec?" said Jane

"You know how we don't have a present for Aro's three thousandth birthday? Well if we give him something he will want to add to this guard but cant? He will want to figure her out." He said and the other three we nodding.

"Not uh! I will not be a birthday present for anyone!" I about yelled

"We will let all of them go." Said Alec pointing to my family and the little girl, I couldn't let them be violently eaten, so I nodded. This sucks, I was going to be like a slave being sold. I could tell my family wasn't going along with this plan easily.

"Could I have about 5 minutes to say goodbye to them alone please?" I asked and I knew Jane was going to protest but her brother dragged her out.

"Bella! How could you do this?" said Thaila

"We are not going to leave you here!" said Justin and Annabeth together

"Guys, I know what these things are! Okay I know what I am dealing with because Chiron told me about these thinking that they were myths, but they weren't or aren't whatever!" I yelled/ hissed knowing they could probably hear me. "Anyways I have a better chance at surviving because of you know what." I said knowing that they would know what I meant; I have this curse called the Achilles curse. I am invulnerable to what ever they will throw at me, except the spot on the small of my back. I could have put it on my heart but I knew that would be the first place they would try to shoot.

I hugged all of them and started to tear up. I saw the little girl in the corner; she was crying and I knew why, she had probably come here with her parents and they were taken from her. I went up to her and promised I would get her out of here.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Alyssa." She replied "Am I going to see my parents?" awww crap! What am I going to tell her?

'No because those evil people, who may I say were going to eat us, their master ate your parents!' That would be the icing on the cake to get the water works running from her.

"someday." I answered, not knowing what to say. Then I took her small hand in mine and led her to Thaila. "This Thaila, she is going to help you get out of here. To have anyone other than your parents that is still alive?" I asked carefully making sure I didn't say 'do you have anyone here that is alive?' I had a feeling that this girl was intelligent.

"My Grandma and my Auntie." She said

"Okay, then she will help you find your Grandmother and your Aunt." I said, and then I mind messaged Thaila hoping she got it.

'_Make sure you leave a note with her for when they find her. Use the Mist so that they won't ask questions.'_

She just nodded and hugged me again _'be careful'_ she said in her mind message. Then I knew, they can't possibly know Ancient Greek.

"_Θάλεια, δεν έχει σημασία τι κάνουν για μένα δεν μπορώ να τους πω τίποτα. Εγώ είμαι πρόκειται να πρέπει να προσποιούμαστε να σβήσετε το μυαλό σας. Δεν μπορείτε να πάτε και να πείτε Χείρωνα, όπου είμαι. Θα προσπαθήσω και να το κάνουν έξω ασφαλείς.αυτά είναι βαμπίρ και θα σας σκοτώσει. Ο μόνος τρόπος που μπορούν να με σκοτώσουν αν δεν βρουν σημείο Αχιλλέα μου .αντίο, ξάδελφος."_ I said in her ear trying to blink back tears and I could see she was too.

She just nodded and hugged me tighter. The guards came in and I told them I could erase their mind and so I did. My friends were knocked out and dragged out the door.

"_Andare a prendere Heidi e Chelsea, possono aiutarli a prepararsi. Dobbiamo fare il nostro sguardo bel regalo."_ Said Alec in Italian, the big guy and little guy walked out and Heidi (if that is even her name) along with another girl came in. they took a look at me and them glared at Alec.

"VI confido nostro presente per Aro aiutarli a guardare meglio." He said and they nodded and took me by the arms and dragged me into a beautiful room.

They stripped me and put me in a robe while they let the water to the bath tub run. I saw them put bath salts in the water. Soon the whole room smelled like vanilla and honeysuckle. They put me in the lukewarm water and grabbed strawberry scented shampoo and body wash. The scrubbed my hair and my body and also shaved my arms and legs which was even weirder because I could take a bath by myself…ever since I was four.

They got me out and dried my off and put me in silk underwear and a matching bra. Then I had a Dark blue night gown on me before I could say anything.

"The party will be tomorrow night so we will come in the morning and plan everything out, you hair style, your makeup, your dress, your shoes, you cue for when to come in, and what to do and if asked a question what to say. Now you can go to bed." Said Chelsea, as they walked out, it was weird because for the past hour they hadn't said a word. She had a Spanish tint to her voice that sounded like it was fading, well, who knows how old she is beside herself.

Then I was alone, I knew that they probably wouldn't be watching the door, knowing that they could catch me easily. I had some privacy; I cried and cried until I could not cry no more. I remembered my quests and how at least one of my friends was always there for me, emotionally and physically. I blamed no one for this but I knew that my friends would start to blame each other; I hoped that wouldn't happen because I blamed no one for this. I don't really like the fact that vampires really exist.

It wasn't right, but really was I right, not only because I was judging them but I was saying they weren't right, sure what they do isn't right but still. Then again what was right? Nobody knows what was right and what isn't. That is what I thought about until I fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it! I won't be updating this story or 'What to Do?' for awhile until I get my other stories done or almost finished. Review! oh and here are the translations!**

**"_Θάλεια, δεν έχει σημασία τι κάνουν για μένα δεν μπορώ να τους πω τίποτα. Εγώ είμαι πρόκειται να πρέπει να προσποιούμαστε να σβήσετε το μυαλό σας. Δεν μπορείτε να πάτε και να πείτε Χείρωνα, όπου είμαι. Θα προσπαθήσω και να το κάνουν έξω ασφαλείς.αυτά είναι βαμπίρ και θα σας σκοτώσει. Ο μόνος τρόπος που μπορούν να με σκοτώσουν αν δεν βρουν σημείο Αχιλλέα μου .αντίο, ξάδελφος." =_**

**_"_Thalia, no matter what they do to me i can't tell them anything.  
i am going to have to pretend to erase your mind. you can not go and tell Chiron where i am. i will try and make it out are vampires and they will kill you. the only way they can kill me is if they find my Achilles spot .goodbye, cousin."**

**_"__Andare a prendere Heidi e Chelsea, possono aiutarli a prepararsi. Dobbiamo fare il nostro sguardo bel regalo."=_**

**go and get Heidi and chelsea ,they can help her get ready.**

**we have to make our present look good.**

_**vi confido nostro presente per Aro aiutarli a guardare meglio**_

**we will let you in on our present for Aro help her look better**


End file.
